The prevalence of portable network-focused devices, such as Wi-Fi-capable (e.g., 802.1x capable) devices, has increased the difficulty of securing wireless networks. For example, different types or classes of the portable network-focused devices may utilize different operating systems. Each of these different operating systems may utilize different settings and/or may have different capabilities. Accordingly, it is no longer sufficient to account for only a few device types or a few operating systems when a network access control plan is being developed. Further, anti-malware solutions require an internal or third party application to be installed on the user device. On the user side, authentication on a network may be cumbersome and the requirement for software to be deployed on the user device have been blamed for user dissatisfaction. On the network side, the diverse number of devices may make it difficult to identify and manage these devices.